Hallucinations Make For Good Romances
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Sena is sick one day and Hiruma decides he'll see for himself if Sena's to sick to skip practice. But during his visit something happens and now he can't seem to get the younger boy's soft lips out of his mind...
1. Chapter 1

FASH: Holy mother, this is the first fic I'm writing in a really looonnggg time… Of course it could be because, you know, collage and the whole 30 hours of homework a week thing. But it really feels good to be writing again! This is my first Eyeshield 21 fic, it takes place sometime before they fight the NASA Aliens, and I hope the characters aren't too out of character…

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield #21, if I did then my sweetie (Sena) would more then likely be the objects of everyone's affections.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SENA! 12/21/06

""-Speech

''-Thoughts

It was just an average morning in the Deimon district, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and in the field of Deimon Private Senior High School the sound of gunfire rang through the crisp morning air, followed by the occasion cackle or _YA-HA_!

Morning practice for the Deimon Devil Bats had begun, and the manager couldn't be more worried.

Sena was not here yet, Sena would not miss practice (unless he wanted the barrel of an AK-47 pressed against his temple courtesy of a demonic quarterback) and that could only mean one thing, the thing Mamori feared the most.

Sena must be sick.

When Sena got sick, he got _sick_, he had the regular symptoms like being feverish, dizzy and weak, but he could hardly drink water without throwing up and sometimes he even experienced hallucinations. Worst of all, when Sena was sick he was always extremely contagious and even she, his beloved Mamori-neechan could not properly nurse him back to health.

And it certainly didn't help matters that Hiruma was being a complete jackass about Sena's absence. Honestly, she'd heard enough threats about what he was going to do to _her_ Sena once he showed up to last her a lifetime. She'd even taken out her mop and tried to put him into place, but that never worked.

_Damn it_, where did he hide all of those guns anyways!?

She forced herself to straighten her posture when said gun toting jackass made his way towards her, glaring at her expectantly as if she was keeping all the answers to herself.

Alright, so she was keeping information away from him, but it was for his own good, unless he had the greatest immune system known to mankind there was no way he would be able get to Sena and scare him into coming to practice without getting sick himself, and then the whole team in the process.

"Oi, fucking manager, where's the shrimp?" Hiruma asked with a sharp edge in his voice. Mamori 'hmmph-ed' ad turned her head away. "_Sena_ is probably sick from you making him run with the rest of the team yesterday, in the _pouring rain_."

Hiruma scoffed. "Everyone else is fine, maybe the kuso chibi is playing hookey." Hiruma's eyes narrowed a bit and Mamori clenched her fists.

"Sena would never do something like that! He's committed to the team!"

Half of said team had stopped practicing to watch the verbal battle.

Hiruma grinned. "Well if he's so committed to the team, then he should be here even if he's sick." He sauntered off somewhere, but not before firing off a few shots to get the team back to work.

Momori bit back a sigh, vaguely wondering whether she should tell Hiruma about how contagious Sena was, or if she should just let him find that out for himself.

Well no use wondering about that now, classes would start soon.

Sena slowly opened his eyes, gazing at his ceiling in bewilderment. Had it always rippled like that? He rolled over gently, trying not to upset his stomach, he had bowed to the porcelain God enough times today.

'… Was my door always that shape?' It seemed a lot taller and thinner than normal, or maybe it had always been that way? Sena curled up under the covers, placing his freezing hands on top of his burning forehead and shuddering at the contact.

He heard his door creak open and tried to tell whoever it was, probably his mother, not to come in, his whole room was covered in germs, but, and not for the first time that day, his voice failed him.

He sighed, taking his freezing hand away from his burning forehead and peeling the covers off of him, eyes widening at the person in front of him.

Elves didn't exist right? Or did they? Why was one in his room right now? A very pretty, tall elf, with long blond hair, slanted green eyes and a wry smile on her face and she stepped forward, her mouth moving, but for some reason Sena couldn't hear anything at all, and he suddenly felt very sleepy.

The elven maiden moved even closer, and placed a warm, long fingered hand against Sena's forehead, Sena looked up at her wordlessly, his eyes glazing over, there was something very familiar about this elf, maybe he had seen her before? Maybe in a dream. Maybe this was _all_ a dream. Sena smiled at the thought of waking up in the morning and being completely fine.

The elven girl frowned at him and moved her face to be at level with his, she seemed to be angry, but Sena could not hear her and had never been able to read lips, but he looked at her lips anyways, entranced by them.

Hiruma was starting to get really pissed off; Sena wasn't answering any of his questions! He sighed and was about to turn away, when he felt a hand curl in his hair and soft lips on his.

Sena was kissing him… What the fuck!

He tore the boy off of him, and was about to pull out a couple of his guns to threaten him, Sena being sick or not, but stopped when he noticed Sena was asleep, and didn't show a sign of waking even as Hiruma roughly shook his shoulders.

Hiruma growled and let the boy fall back on the bed, dismayed to find his cheeks heating up.

Sena had kissed him, Sena's lips had felt really soft, Sena… Was wearing pajamas with hearts on them…

Hiruma quickly pulled out his camera and snapped a shot before going back onto his previous train of thought.

'Damn it! Sena has really girly lips, except they're not covered in any disgusting lip stuff, and they're even softer… What the fuck!' Hiruma held and hand to his head and glared at Sena, eyes narrowing and lips curling into a sneer. Sena rolled onto his side and curled up into a ball, shivering. Hiruma's expression softened a bit and he allowed himself to pull the pile of covers up over Sena, his mind whirling with thoughts he'd never had before.

But all thoughts always seemed to back and focus on how really, _really_ soft Sena's lips were.


	2. Chapter 2

FASH: Yay! It's almost Christmas! And once Christmas is over I can finally go back to Chapters 'cause there won't be anymore horribly large lineups! Yay!

""-speech

''-thoughts

The day after he had gone to 'visit' Sena, Mamori seemed surprised to see him in full health, he'd grinned and told her that he'd never gotten sick in his life.

Being kissed by a sickly person may take some people down, but Hiruma was definitely superior to them all, and only _he_ deserved to kiss Sena's lips… Wait, what?

Hiruma narrowed his eyes, there he goes again, thinking of Sena's lips. 'But damn they're soft.' His eyes roamed over the field of his training team members before flicking to Mamori.

Sena was sick and Eyeshield 21 just happened to not be there? How long would it take the girl to figure it out!?

Hiruma chewed his sugar-free gum relentlessly as he typed on his laptop, even though his mind was miles away. He had an image to maintain after all.

'I wonder if the shrimp will be at school tomorrow.' If he was Hiruma was going to force the kuso chibi into having an extra practice session.

Ah, just the two of them, training under the moonlight, well only Sena would be training, he'd just be watching closely, very closely as Sena built up a good sweat.

And then if all things went well, he might just be able to take advantage of their isolation and ask Sena what the hell was going through his mind when he kissed him.

And then ask what it would take to get those thoughts running through Sena's mind again.

Damn, it had to be a crime for Sena to have such soft, inviting lips and making Hiruma go all crazy because of them.

Hiruma glanced at his screen and furrowed his eyebrows at what he read.

Soft soft soft soft nice warm Sena sweet…

Yes, Hiruma nodded to himself as he deleted the irrelevant mass of words, it was definitely a crime. And Sena should be punished for that crime, shouldn't he.

If anyone had glanced in Hiruma's direction at that moment, they surely would have run away as fast as they could, that smirk foretold that soon a great evil deed would be taking place.

Sena did indeed come to school the next day, although he did look rather tired, pale and weak, but Hiruma was going to shown no mercy! He was going to make sure Sena trained until he could hardly move, even if it meant he had to bring out his ultimate weapon, blackmail material.

When the final bell finally rang the blonde had quickly strode to Sena's classroom relived to see that Sena was still there and that the other students were quickly making their way out of the classroom, probably because of his arrival. 'It's not easy being scary.' He thought as he threw a grin over his shoulder at the retreating students, who 'eeped' and ran out the door.

He sauntered up to Sena's where the small boy was very slowly putting his books away. "Oi, kuso chibi, get in your uniform and meet me out on the field in ten minutes." Sena slowly lifted his head to look at him with his large dull eyes. "Hiruma-san, do I really have to train today? The team usually gets today off anyways, and I'm still recovering." Sena whined at him, a rosy flush on his cheeks.

"It's not my fault you got sick and missed two practices, now get your ass in gear or you're going to be sorry."

Sena narrowed his eyes and glared at him and despite the mild joy Hiruma felt knowing that Sena was growing a backbone Sena's defiant attitude was getting on his nerves.

'So blackmail it is.'

"Unless you want the entire school to know you wear heart patterned pajamas, you'd better be on that field in eight minutes." He whipped out the picture he had taken the other day and was pleased to see Sena's flush deepen in colour.

"Really, and I thought that you couldn't have PJs more embarrassing than your video game controller ones, but I guess I was wrong."

Sena's eyes widened. "H-How do you know the pattern of my pajamas? When did you take that picture! Why-" "Why do you have heart pajamas?"

Sena's eyes were glued to his desk and he scuffed his feet on the floor. "They're not hearts, they're sakura petals, and Mamori-neesan got them for me." Hiruma snorted. "It's still pretty girly. You have seven minutes, better hurry up or who knows what'll happen." Hiruma said as he casually walked out of the room, not having to look back to know that Sena was packing up much faster then he had been before.

Six minutes and fifty seven seconds later Sena was on the field and ready to practice.

Damn, Hiruma had wanted him to be late so he could force Sena to stay for practice even longer.

"All right shrimp, you're going to be doing drills until you're so exhausted that I'll have to drag you home." He grinned and chuckled to himself, pleased to see Sena shudder in fear.

"Let's get some records broken! YA-HA!"

Sena had stamina, Sena could handle running at his top speed for quite some time, Sena was used to Hiruma's training methods.

But making him run as fast as he could for two hours straight around the football field was just too much! Every time he slowed down to try and catch his breath a dozen bullets were shot in his direction! And Hiruma just stood in the center of the field, watching him like a hawk.

'Ahhh! I don't wanna run anymore!' He whined to himself as he forced his legs to move, his eyes focusing on the grass ahead of him. 'I think my legs are on fi-' "Ooofff."

He wasn't quite sure what he tripped over, but the ground was far to comfortable to get up from, even though he could hear Hiruma's footsteps coming closer and see the glinting of light from the gun in the corner of his eye.

'I just wanna go to bed!'

"Oi! Get the fuck up." Hiruma's foot was nudging him in the ribs and Sena managed to roll himself over and onto his back, but there was no way he was going to do anymore. Hiruma could drag him home by his hair for all he cared, he wasn't going to move another inch.

Sena was vaguely aware of his helmet being taken off when nothing had a green tinge to it anymore, and he blinked slowly, curiously regarding Hiruma with his wide eyes while taking deep breaths.

Why was Hiruma looking at him so intently anyways?


	3. Chapter 3

FASH: Ohhh… Christmas is coming up fast! Yay! And then once it's all over I can finally go back to the mall and not be run over by crazy procrastinators!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Damn but Sena look _very_ sexy right now, staring up at him from the ground with large, inquisitive eyes, a flush across his cheeks and breathing deeply as though he needed to catch his breath after a long, deep kiss.

'Fuck, his lips are looking sexier every minute.'

Sena's eyes were starting to glaze over and he smiled a bit as the world around him got fuzzier. 'You know, Hiruma kind of looks like-' He forced himself to sit up. "Oh my God!" Hiruma took a step back, raising one eyebrow delicately as Sena pointed a shaking finger at him.

"YOU! You're the elf girl!" 'At least now I know when he took that picture… Uh, Hiruma-san looks _angry_…'

Fists clenched, eyes reduced to mere slits, fangs glinting, body shaking from rage.

"ELF GIRL! WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?" He bellowed as he knelt on the ground, face hovering dangerously close to Sena's.

"Uhhhhmmm, well, you know, a couple days ago when I was sick. But it was just a dream I guess, I think uhhhh…" Sena nervously fiddled with the hem of his shirt, eyes darting everywhere but Hiruma's face until a strong hand grabbed a hold of his shirt collar.

"Maybe you're dreaming now then." And with that harsh lips crashed against his own and Sena felt himself go limp, wondering if he should close his eyes and enjoy his second ever kiss for all he was worth. But Hiruma broke away before he could make up his mind.

Hiruma stood up, towering over a frozen Sena. "You have a fifteen minute break." He said as he none to gently put Sena's helmet back on his head.

Sena could only stare as a green tinged Hiruma sauntered off, his thoughts wavering between. 'Darn, I still have to run more.' And '_Woah_, Hiruma-san kissed me.'

Meanwhile Hiruma was mentally slapping himself. 'Way to scare the kid Hiruma, just randomly kissing him like that. But what the fuck did he mean by: 'You're the elf girl!' Dammit! Thinking about it is pissing me off!' He leant against the wall of the clubhouse and growled to himself. 'I don't look like a girl; I'm the epitome of manliness.' He threw a futile glare at Sena, who was still sitting and staring off into the space where Hiruma had once stood. 'I think I gave him the shock of his life.' He couldn't hold back his smirk as his mind drifted back to the kiss he stole.

'At least I got to feel his lips against mine again.'

Apparently when one's thoughts were constantly teeter tottering between: 'Darn, I still have to run more.' And '_Woah_, Hiruma-san kissed me.' Time flew by very fast and in what seemed like seconds Sena was being forced up and to run around the track again.

It seemed like only seconds before his muscles felt like they were on fire and Sena bit his lip to try and distract himself. Sadly, biting his lip brought back memories of his first kiss, causing him to flush behind his eye shield. 'I can't believe I did that, how embarrassing!' He openly stared at Hiruma from behind the safety of his green tinted eye shield, face becoming redder with every labored breath he took.

It wasn't until when the sun was sinking into the horizon that Hiruma had called out to him, saying that his make up practice (from hell) was finally over.

Sena had let himself drop to the ground, barely able to keep himself sitting up as he watched Hiruma's feet get closer and closer. 'I bet in hell, people have to train like this nonstop.'

"Oi Sena, get your ass up before I'm forced to drag you home." Hiruma said casually through his wad of sugar free gum. 'And then once you're home I'll tuck us _both_ into bed.'

Sena nodded sleepily, getting up and stumbling to the clubhouse where he changed as quickly could, stepping out of the clubhouse with a mildly surprised look on his face when he saw Hiruma standing next to the door. "Ano, Hiruma-san, did you want to talk to me about something?" Sena asked with a pang of regret. 'He probably wants to say he's sorry for kissing me… Not that I care or anything!'

"I figured I'd walk you home, if you collapse or something before you get there the fuckin' manager will be giving me an earful tomorrow morning." "Oh."

They walked together, the awkward silence only being broken by the snapping of Hiruma's gum, they were halfway to Sena's house when the younger boy realized something.

"Hiruma-san, you called me Sena!" He gapped at the older boy excitedly, Hiruma just raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" "You called me by my first name! Are you feeling okay? Do I need to bring you to a doctor? Do I need to-" Hiruma's fist crashed down onto Sena's head. "Shut up, you're overreacting." Hiruma said in a bored tone as he continued walking, Sena shuffling behind him as he cradled his abused scalp.

"That huuuuurt." Sena whispered to himself and sniffled, unaware that Hiruma's ears had twitched after hearing Sena's comment, he turned around, stooping down to Sena's eyelevel as he asked with all seriousness. "Do you want me to kiss it better?"

Complete, utter silence enveloped them for about five seconds.

"WHAT?" "Geez, no need to be so bashful, it's not like I'll be kissing you anywhere inappropriate. Now hurry it up, you're walking way too slow." Hiruma quickened his pace, smirking when he hear Sena groan behind him.

'He doesn't have to walk me home, and it's easy for him to walk fast, he has longer legs then me and he wasn't forced to run around for an unbelievably long amount of time.' He sighed, vaguely wondering what would happen if he just stopped walking for a minute. Would Hiruma keep on walking, unaware that Sena had paused, or would he automatically know and turn around, ready to berate Sena for being such a weakling?

Being as lost in thought as he was, Sena didn't notice that he had already stopped and that Hirtuma did turn around and walk up to him until he felt himself being hoisted up into Hiruma's arms, bridal style.

"Wha?" "If you're going to be a lazy ass, then I guess I'll just have to carry you home, but you know…" Hiruma leered down at him. "I expect a reward for this."

Sena was far to frightened by the look on Hiruma's face to ask what this 'reward' was going to be, so he allowed himself to be carried, trying futilely to ignore the looks he was getting from the occasional pedestrian.

When Hiruma reached Sena's house he reluctantly put Sena down. "Now then, about that reward." Hiruma smiled and leaned down causing Sena to blush.

"Before we discuss this reward business, can you please tell me what's going on between us?! I think I'm confused." Hiruma's smile just widened.

"You're my bitch."

Sena sputtered, clenching his fists. "What?" He ground out angrily and Hiruma laughed heartily.

"I'm kidding; besides, you don't sound threatening at all. My point is…" He swooped down to give Sena a peck on the lips. "This has been our first date."

Hiruma then ran off into the distance, but not far enough away to not hear Sena screaming.

"That was a DATE? What the HELL!"

Sena's mother poked her head outside the door, a small smile on her face. "Oh a date? You'll have to invite your girlfriend over for tea sometime sweetie."


	4. Chapter 4

FASH: Sorry for the rather long wait for the update, I got wrapped up in Christmas cheer.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Oh, was there someone behind him? Oh no, it must have just been a fairly tall tree that had a green trunk and yellow leaves.

Ignore, ignore, ignore.

Oh, was someone trying to talk to him? No, it must have just been the wind.

Ignoreignoreignore.

Oh, was that a hand on his shoulder, trying to pull him back into a strong chest? Nah, it must have just been a branch of the uprooted tree that was following him around for some reason.

Ingnoreignoreignoreignoreignoreignore.

Sena, in many ways, was a very childish boy, and his way of giving the cold shoulder was definitely one of his childish ways.

Even during practice as Eyeshield 21 he wasn't listening to Hiruma, asking Kurita to repeat all of Hiruma's order since all he could hear was 'the wind.'

It was really starting to piss Hiruma off. Maybe he shouldn't have said that Sena was his bitch? Damn! Why did no one have a good sense of humor these days!

He had tried to get Sena's attention after practice to, but the kuso chibi was still ignoring him. How immature could he get! Of course, he was awfully cute when he was being immature, all pouty and trying his best to be rude and ignore him- but that was not the point!

How could they ever go on a second date if they never got together to plan their second date! Of course, their first date hadn't been much of a date, but they had been alone together and it ended in a kiss, so it counted, right? Damn straight!

Now if only Sena would get his act together and stop ignoring him… Well, Sena didn't seem like the type who could hold a grudge for that long, this whole thing would probably be all cleared up by the next day.

One week later…

'Goddamn it I'm sick of this!' Hiruma thought as he stomped through the hallway, for one taking no pleasure seeing classroom doors slam shut, as if a couple inches of wood could stop him.

At first it had been kind of cute, then kind of annoying, and now it was just grating on his frayed nerves.

He stopped and turned suddenly, eyes practically glaring holes through the door that lead to class 1-E, Sena was probably in there, completely unaware how much his little 'let's ignore Hiruma-san!' stunt was getting to him.

Hiruma glared at the door for another couple of seconds, a smirk growing upon his face as he wondered what would happen if he barged in the class right now, not leaving until Sena had chosen to acknowledge his presence once again.

Well, he'd never know until he tried right?

"YA HA!" He kicked the door open with one leg, brandishing several guns in each hand.

"Oi! Fucking secretary!" He walked over to Sena desk, grin widening when he saw most of Sena's classmates rush towards the door.

He was towering above Sena now, grinning down at him like some sort of evil wraith. Sena looked a bit frightened for a moment, before he eased himself back into his ignoring faze and started starting at the window.

Hiruma could have sworn that a vein in his forehead popped.

He let go of the guns in his right hand, and had taken hold of Sena chin and had forced the boy to look at him before the firearms had hit the ground.

"Don't ignore me. It's pissing me off." By now even the bravest of souls had left the classroom, but Sena just frowned.

"It's your own fault though, not only did you say I was your _bitch_." Sena's eyes narrowed a bit when he said that word. "But what you say was our first date, absolutely sucked."

"Hey, I told you I was joking about the bitch thing. And that qualifies as a date! We were alone together and it ended in a kiss. You see?"

Sena bristled, frown deepening. "But I want to go on normal dates too! Would it always just be football practices alone?! I WANT TO GO TO THE MOVIES AND THE AMUSMENT PARK AND HOLD HANDS AND NOT BE BLACKMAILED INTO DOING ANY OF IT!" Sena paused, and took a deep breath. "I guess that about covers it."

Hiruma cocked one eyebrow. "So, does that mean if I promise we'll have better dates, you'll go out with me again?"

Sena smiled and tilted his head to the side. "Of course Hiruma-san!" Said blonde decided that now was a good a time as any to get his fix, and leaned down to give Sena a firm kiss.

"Alright, I'll talk to you after practice, kuso chibi." He threw a wave over his shoulder as he began to walk away. "Hiruma-san! At least use my actual name now that we're, you know, going out." Hiruma peered over his shoulder, a small smile resting upon his face when he saw how much Sena was blushing. "See you at practice, Sena."

And as for Sena's classmates, who had been able to hear everything from their hiding place in the hall, well, none of them would feel the urge to ever pick on Sena again, and since there were quite a few gossipers in that class, by the end of the school day, neither did anyone.

Death by Hiruma was a way that nobody wanted to go.

Fin.


End file.
